RotG Revenge
by atla-lok143
Summary: A year has passed since the battle with Pitch (from the movie) and Pitch is after one thing, Revenge. Especially against the newest guardian, Jack Frost. (simple summary, will hopefully develop a lot better but check it out! Read and Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello to all who are reading this! It has been quite a while since i've had time to write anything, even with this that i'm about to post. I've been reading and inspired by Rise of the Guardians for such a long time since i saw the movie, so i was finally like I'm just gonna go for it! So please read and review :) I'm not sure where this will go, i have a couple of ideas. I may even do a separate one-shot series kind of thing. I'm busy now, but i felt like if i posted a bit of this, it will get me started and ready for when i go home for winter break. college is busy busy! So yeah! Think that's all i got to say for now lol. Enjoy! And let me know what you all think! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Chapter 1:

My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. And for 300 hundred years that was all he ever told me. I had roamed around all alone, with no family, no home, and with no known purpose. I couldn't be seen by anyone and I wasn't believed in. So I guess you can say my life wasn't all that great. My powers were the only thing that kept me entertained. With the help of my staff I am able to make snow and ice, kind of goes with my name, Frost. Plus with the help of the wind, I can fly. Sure that's all great when you put it that way but just remember there was no one around for me to share this with and the whole not being seen thing didn't help me much either.

Lucky for me that recently changed. I am now a Guardian. There were originally four guardians. North aka Santa Claus, Tooth aka the Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund aka the Easter Bunny, and Sandy aka the Sandman. The Guardians of Wonder, Memories, Hope, and Dreams. Together, they are the protectors of children. They all have their known jobs as most children know. What the children don't realize is that they do much more than that. For example, recently the Boogeyman also known as Pitch Black was trying to make a comeback. Almost succeeded too, though we were able to stop him, just in time. That's how I got involved. To me, everything was normal. I was still unseen and the Man in the Moon or Manny still never answered me. Though I learned later after being snatched by some yetis, that he had talked to the Guardians and told them it was time I become one too. So that's how that adventure started. We had our fights and disagreements. But in the end I learned who I was, where I came from, and what my purpose was. I helped them defeat Pitch and chase him back into the hole he crawled out of. I had finally been seen by a child. I was believed in. I even found home and a family. Who am I? I'm Jack Frost. The Guardian of Fun. A protector of the children of the world.

A year had passed since we defeated Pitch. Everything had gone back to normal. Well, better than normal. I wasn't the nomad Winter Spirit anymore. I had a family. North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy, they were my family. We all had our jobs to do but we spent as much time as we could together. North even offered me a room at the North Pole Workshop. Which after a while I grew to accept. After 300 years I still found it hard to believe that I would find a permanent residence. So when I wasn't causing snow days and blizzards, I was at the North Pole. Everyone had truly accepted me. Sure, Bunny and I still had our arguments but it turned more into jokes and not real fights. It was a brother-to-brother relationship. Meanwhile North turned into a fatherly role and Tooth a motherly role. Honestly they couldn't help it. Even Sandy had turned into parental role. I guess they couldn't help it, seeing as to them I still looked like a bit of child even though they know I can handle myself. But it was nice to know that they actually cared for me. It was nice to be part of a true family.

Jack stood on his lake in Burgess. He had decided to give his favorite town and favorite believers a snow day before leaving to meet up with the rest of the Guardians for their typical meeting. It was something they did every few weeks to catch up and see how one another were doing. Jack didn't mind though. He looked forward to these meetings. It meant spending time with his family. They were always so busy with their jobs. It was hard to organize a time where they all could be together at the same time. When Jack wasn't bringing fun and snow he tried to meet with them one on one. Spending time with North meant admiring his new toy creations. With Bunny they were always messing around and racing one another. Bunny though at times did get annoyed with Jack, lightened up after Jack had proven himself and became a guardian. He sometimes visited Tooth and Baby Tooth at the Tooth palace and at night he would see Sandy and his dream sand swirling around in the night sky.

Jack took one last look behind him. He had just left Jamie and his friends from their snowball fight. Promising them that he would be back soon to have another. He smiled at the thought. He had never thought these days would come. The ones where he was not only playing with children but was being seen by the children. He still couldn't believe it finally happened. Even though it was a year later, it still left him stunned. Suddenly, he felt a chill on his back. And for Jack that was something of a big deal, seeing as he never got cold. He spun around. The lake was empty as usual. No signs of trouble. He squinted looking for some sort of sign.

_Must just be my imagination._ He thought. _We got rid of the real threat a year ago. There's no way he could be back so fast._

Jack glanced over to the spot where Pitch's hole used to be. The old wooden bed was gone along with the hole itself. Jack shook his head, clearing his silly thoughts.

"Wind! Take me to the North's Workshop!" he called out.

The wind gladly honored his request and shot Jack into the air. Carrying him to his family. Leaving all suspicions behind.

Meanwhile in Pitch's lair, a cold laugh was echoing within the walls. Pitch stared at his globe. The lights were once again bright. Though Pitch at the moment didn't seem to care. One of his fearlings returned from the world above bringing him excellent news. Ever since the guardians banished back into the earth, he had been slowly recovering. Saving his strength so he could accomplish his new goal. Break the guardians, specifically the newest guardian. Jack Frost. If he didn't interfere with Pitch's plan last year, things would have been different. Frost just didn't know when to mind his own business. It was time he learned his lesson. Breaking Jack Frost, would not only satisfy Pitch, it would hurt the guardians as well. Pitch had watched them grow fond of the young guardian for the past year. It was the perfect revenge. Hurt the one thing they become to love. Plus breaking Frost wouldn't be that hard. He had saved his strength. Jack would suffer by his hand. Not only physically, but mentally as well. Pitch was sure that even though Jack believed he had a new family now, he couldn't possibly forget the last 300 years of solitude. Playing that card would give him the advantage he needed. But first he needed to snatch the boy.

"Come my fearlings," he said, "It's time to rise to the world above and get the attention of some guardians."

A smile crept to his lips and his fearlings followed the instructions of their master, disappearing through the cracks in Pitch's lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So what did you think of the first chapter? oh and i forgot to mention, i'm not very good at writing out accents, so for Bunnymund and North your gonna have to picture it, but i might try to write it better. No promises though, i don't wanna focus too much on that little detail. So here is chapter 2! chapter 3 i'm working on and will be up as soon as i can finish it. I wanna see how much of a response i get with the first two chapters. so yeah! read and review! enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

The guardians gathered in front of the globe like they usually did for their meetings. Bunnymund was warming his feet by the fire. He still wasn't fond of the snow and the cold. Sandy was dozing off while sitting on his sand cloud. Tooth was rapidly flying around, her fairies buzzing around with her, listening intently on the instructions she was giving them. As for North he was starting at the globe. Everything was peaceful. The lights covered the globe and were brighter than ever.

"Where is Jack?" asked Bunnymund in his Australian accent, "He's always late!"

"He will be here Bunny," replied North in his strong Russian accent, "Just give him time."

And right on cue, Jack came flying through the window. "Sorry guys," he said "Lost track of time."

"Of course," said Bunny rolling his eyes.

"Jack!" yelled Tooth, swooping down on him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Tooth, how are you?" asked Jack.

"Great! This week has been super busy! So many teeth!" she replied excitedly.

Jack laughed, "That's good to hear."

"Now that everyone is here, we'll get down to business!" boomed North.

Everyone gathered around and each took a turn discussing how their week had went. Everyone seemed to be having a normal week. Tooth was busy as usual with her teeth. Sandy hadn't detected any nightmares. Bunny just finished up Easter so he was on a bit of a vacation. Then there was North, who was hard at work preparing for Christmas, though he was a good amount of months away. Suddenly, Jack felt a chill run down his back for a second time that day. He shot up from where he was sitting, startling the other guardians.

"Jack?" asked North.

"What's the matter mate?" asked Bunny standing up as well.

"I… I'm not sure," said Jack, flying up towards the open window.

The guardians exchanged worried glances.

"Did you see or hear something?" asked Tooth.

Jack looked out the window. Everything seemed normal. There was a light snowfall around the pole. The mountainous snow banks surrounding the workshop.

"I…It's just that, this is the second time today I got this weird feeling. Like I'm being watched or something," said Jack.

The guardians exchanged worried glances.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" asked North.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Jack, deciding that he didn't want to worry them. It could just be his imagination.

He glanced out the window again, suddenly a black figure stood far out in the snow.

_No._ Jack thought. _Can it be?_

He flew out the window, the cries of the guardians behind him. As he got closer he realized that it was a dark horse with golden eyes. _A fearling. _Jack blasted ice at it but the fearling was fast and dodged his attack.

_What is it doing here? I thought we got rid of them when we destroyed Pitch._

Jack continued to blast ice shards at the fearling but it just kept dodging. After a few minutes Jack heard the bells from North's sleigh.

"Jack!" yelled Tooth.

They landed next to him. Drawing their weapons.

"A fearling? What the bloody hell is that doing here?" asked Bunny.

Sandy displayed a question mark over his head.

"No idea," answered North. "Get rid of it now, ya?

"Let's do it," said Jack.

The fearling stared back at the guardians. The moment one of them moved it took off.

"We have to go after it!" yelled Jack, flying after it.

"Sleigh!" yelled North.

The rest of the guardians ran back into the sleigh and followed Jack and the rogue fearling.

"Where is it going?" asked Tooth.

"Guess we'll find out," said Bunnymund.

Jack landed on the side of the sleigh.

"I tried blasting it, but this one is fast. I can't get a hit," he said.

"Well there is one of it and five of us. As soon as we get close enough we'll be able to take it out," said Bunny.

They were flying fast trying hard to lose the fearling. It finally slowed down and dove down towards a forest. The sleigh dove with it. Suddenly Jack realized where they were.

"Guys, we're in Burgess. My lake…we're almost near it."

Sandy showed a picture of Pitch above his head.

"Could be Sandy," said North.

"But how?" asked Tooth, "It's only been a year. There's no way he could return so quickly."

Up ahead they saw the fearling stop on a frozen lake. Jack's face instantly turned hard. They pulled on the edge of the lake their weapons immediately drawn.

"Off my lake," growled Jack, forming a snowball in his hand about to throw it at the nightmare.

"Ah, now that's not very nice," said a voice, "where are your manners, Jack?"

Suddenly Pitch emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"Besides, I can't see why you're fond over this lake. It's not like it's to _die_ for or anything. Oh, wait. Maybe it is. In _your _case, that is." Pitch smirked.

"Jack what's he talking about?" asked North.

Jack had never told them about his past. It's not like his past was all that great. He didn't even remember it for 300 years. Even after he found out, it wasn't the happiest story. He just wasn't ready to share his personal story with the Guardians yet. Besides they never actually asked about it. How Pitch even knew about his "death" was surprising.

"Nothing," mumbled Jack. "What do you want Pitch? Another rematch? We beat you once, don't think we can't beat you again."

Pitch let out a cold laugh, "We'll see about that."

Pitch raised his hands; fearlings emerged from the shadows, surrounding the guardians.

"Last chance Jack, my offer stills stands from Antarctica. Maybe this time you'll choose correctly because I can assure you I will not lose this time," said Pitch.

"What offer? What's he talking about Jack?" asked Bunnymund.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you all were so close now. Tell me Jack, how many secrets have you been keeping from your precious guardians?" mocked Pitch.

"Enough!" yelled Jack.

He didn't want to go into the details of that day. It was one of the moments in his life he was ashamed of. He had just messed up Easter and Pitch showed up offering Jack to take his side. He hated to admit it, but there were a moments where he considered it. Jack had known what it felt like to not be seen or believed or even acknowledge for a long period of time. But Jack realized that he didn't want to be feared by the children. He wanted to be loved by them and protect them. So of course he declined his offer. Something Pitch wasn't exactly happy about. Jack had never wanted to tell the Guardians about that day.

"The answer is still the same Pitch. Now how are you back?" said Jack.

"Fine," snarled Pitch, "And I told you all that you can never truly get rid of fear. Now attack!"

The fearlings shot off towards the guardians. Everyone split up and quickly started fighting back. Jack could see North slicing them with his swords. Bunny was switching off from throwing his boomerangs to his egg bombs. From the air, Sandy was on a dream cloud, his sand whips in his hands. Tooth was zooming around slicing the fearlings with her wings. Jack shot ice from his staff, circling and dodging. Slowly making his way to Pitch.

"Fight us yourself Pitch!" yelled Jack.

Pitch was standing in front of the rock wall at the edge of lake. Watching the guardians fight his fearlings, a smile on his face. He was doing absolutely nothing.

_What is he playing at? _Jack thought.

The guardians made their way closer to Pitch as they destroyed more fearlings. Pitch was backed up to a rock wall.

"That's all you got Pitch?" said Jack, "Not even going to make an effort?"

Pitch smiled, "You have no idea."

He slipped into the shadows. The guardians glanced around from one another looking for where he went while trying to fight off the fearlings. Pitch remerged from the same spot he was originally in. He pulled out his black scythe, Jack's back to him.

From the corner of Bunnymund's eye, he saw Pitch about to strike Jack.

"Jack! Look out!" he yelled throwing his boomerang.

Pitch dodged the weapon easily and swung his weapon before Jack had a chance to move. The blade sliced his entire front. Jack's chest burst with pain and heat. He called out in pain, his knees sinking to the floor, as he collapsed. His staff dropped next to him.

"JACK!" yelled Tooth, about to rush to his side.

Pitch then blasted the other four guardians back with nightmare sand. Throwing them across the lake.

Jack could feel blood running down his chest. The burning continued, paralyzing him.

"You asked me what I wanted Jack," said Pitch looking down at him and grabbing Jack's staff, "And that's revenge. Starting with you."

He stomped his foot down on Jack's chest. Knocking the wind out of him, making it even harder for him to breathe. Jack tried to fight the pain and get up but Pitch just kicked him again, this time the sound of a crack followed.

Jack screamed out in pain. He could feel that some of his ribs were definitely broken.

Pitch laughed. "Ah, your fear and pain. It's music to my ears."

The sound of a boomerang swished past Pitch.

"Leave him alone Pitch!" yelled Bunnymund, running to help Jack.

"I wouldn't do anything irrational, rabbit," said Pitch, kicking Jack once again on his chest.

Jack screamed out in pain. The guardians froze, flinching at the sound of their fellow guardian and family member.

"Drop your weapons or next time I'll use this," said Pitch pulling out his scythe. His fearlings, gathered behind their master.

The guardians glanced at one other, looking for someone to have a plan. Pitch then stomped on Jack's left leg another crack could be heard just before Jack let out a piercing scream.

"Stop Pitch!" yelled North, dropping his twin swords onto the ice lake surface. The others quickly followed his lead, watching Jack whimper in pain, his blood staining his blue hoodie.

"Now leave him alone Pitch," spat North.

"Hmm, no," said Pitch. He then snapped his fingers making even more fearlings emerge, "I think I'll just take dear Jack with me."

"NO!" yelled Tooth, she then tried to rush forward but the fearlings immediately began to attack.

Pitch grabbed a nearly unconscious Jack.

"Let me go!" muffled Jack, he tried to fight against Pitch's grasp but all the blood he was losing was make him drowsy. He struggled to stay awake.

"I don't think so Jack, I have plans for you," said Pitch dragging him into the shadows.

"Jack!" yelled North fighting off the fearlings trying to reach the boy, "We're coming!"

"Hang on mate!" called out Bunnymund, sprinting towards them, boomerang in hand.

Just as Bunnymund threw his boomerang, Pitch opened a portal in the shadows. Jack saw his last chance of being saved, gone. Darkness surrounded them and Jack finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone has read this story so far and reviewed! i really appreciate it! And thanks to those who gave me advice and stuff, i truly do appreciate it! Also sorry for the long wait, I'm finally done with finals and I'm back home, so I'm going to have a lot more time to write. So keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks everyone :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own rise of the guardians**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"We have to get him back!" yelled a very angry Bunnymund.

The guardians were still at the lake. They had taken care of the fearlings but their heads were low. They had failed to save the one thing that mattered. Their last family member. Tooth was sobbing in her hands.

"Who knows what Pitch will do to him!" continued Bunnymund.

"We need to get into Pitch's lair," said North. "Sandy, can you track Pitch by following the nightmare sand?"

Sandy thought about it. Technically it was his dream sand that Pitch was using, just turned into a nightmare. So he should be able to pick up its trace.

Sandy turned to the other gives them a thumbs up.

"Good, now let's go get him," said North.

Jack struggled to open his eyes. His whole body hurt. How was even still alive was a question he had no idea what the answer was. Was being an immortal spirt mean he could never die? Even though he could be injured. He tried to move his arms but soon realized that they were chained with nightmare sand, along with his legs. The nightmare sand only tightened as he tried to move. He was hanging from a wall. There was a single torch in his cell. He tried to move again, but his left leg protested sending him shots of unbelievable pain. Which caused him to grunt out in pain.

"Ah, so you're awake," came Pitch's voice.

Jack looked up. Pitch step out of a shadow on the wall. A sly smile on his face.

"Let me go Pitch," said Jack weakly, "the Guardians will be here any minute and then you'll be sorry."

"You really think they will come to save you?" asked Pitch, "They practically let me take you from them. Didn't even put up much of a fight, now did they?"

"You're wrong," said Jack.

"The Guardians are glad to get rid of you Jack. The only reason they even deal with you is because the man in the moon told them to. Where were they before Jack? Where were they when you were all alone for 300 years?"

"Stop it…"

"What's wrong Jack? Can't handle the truth? You know I'm right. If they cared for why didn't they help you? Why did they leave you all alone for 300 years? I told you that day in Antarctica that I knew they would leave you, cast you out. I understand your pain Jack. I know what it's like to be alone and never believed in."

"I am believed in."

"By a few kids Jack. Tell me, has that number gone up? What do you think will happen when those children grow up? I can assure you they will stop believing in you and once again you will be all alone."

Jack didn't respond. He couldn't let Pitch get to him.

"You know I'm right Jack. You know how I know?"

Once again, Jack was quiet. _Don't let him get to you._

"Because even though your fear of never being seen is gone, your real fear of being alone is still there. And even with the Guardians pretending to be your family, you know it will never last."

"Shut up!" yelled Jack, his chains tightening in response. He didn't want to hear all this. It wasn't true. He had believers and the guardians do care about him. They weren't going to leave him… right?

Pitch threw a wave at nightmare sand at Jack, slamming him hard against the wall. Jack called out in pain. The force nearly knocked him unconscious.

"Respect Jack," said Pitch, "you are my prisoner and more talk back will only make things that much more painful. You think the guardians will come for you? By the time they do they will be too late. Maybe I'll even give them back to you myself, once you are broken and shattered."

Jack glared back at Pitch, trying to wince at the pain shooting through his body.

"Speaking of which," said Pitch pulling at a knife made of nightmare sand, "Let's begin."

Pitch plunged the knife into Jack's side. Jack's scream echoed through Pitch's lair.

Sandy was able to pick up a trail of nightmare sand that led deep into the forest of Burgess and when the trail ended Sandy let Bunnymund know that it was his turn.

"It's underground?" asked Bunnymund.

Sandy nodded his head and picture of Bunnymund tapping his foot.

"Sandy, ya know that I need to know where I'm going in order to do that mate?"

Sandy rolled his eyes and nodded again. He showed words this time above his head. _Trust me._

"Alright, mate."

Bunnymund tapped his foot, thinking of the nightmare sand and Pitch. Hoping that Sandy was right. If this is what he had to do to get Jack back, then he was going to do it. He just had to believe that this was going to work.

A tunnel appeared.

"Here goes nothin'" said Bunnymund.

He jumped in, the rest of the Guardians following him.

Jack screams continued to echo through the room. He could feel blood dripping from his entire chest. Bruises were forming all over his body and his broken leg was only getting worse. Pitch just kept coming at him. Abandoning the knife at one point and settling for good old fashion fists. And Jack was powerless to even try and defend himself. How he was even conscious was still unknown to him. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to be back in his room at the Pole, with his new family. _Where are they?_ Jack wondered. Could Pitch be right? Were they really not coming for him. He could have sworn over this last year that they had all gotten close. Jack may have still been a bit scared to fully open up, but he thought that they understand his reasons and cared about him anyway. But if they did, then why weren't they here helping him now?

Pitch was just about to throw another punch, when a fearling came through the door.

"I thought I said not to disturb me!" yelled Pitch.

Jack took Pitch's distraction to try and breathe, but some of his ribs seemed to be broken as well. His breathing turned into more of a silent wheeze. Meanwhile, the fearling neighed in reply to Pitch, giving his master a knowing look.

"Ahh, I see," said Pitch, "It seems we have company. Why don't you and the others distract our guests, until I get there."

The fearling neighed and swiftly left the room.

Jack's head perked up at the word company. _The Guardians_, he thought. _It has to be them. Please let it be them. Please actually care about me enough to get me out of here. _

"Well Jack, it seems you get to have a little break. But don't fret, I will be back. For now, why don't you take a little nap," said Pitch. "I'll be sure to give you extra special dreams, or should I say… nightmares."

_Uh oh._

Before Jack could protest, Pitch sprinkled nightmare sand over his head. Jack tried to fight off the drowsiness, but after all the pain he had just endured, his body really wanted to just drift off. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

"Let the nightmares begin," smirked Pitch. He stepped out of the room. A plan already forming in his head, on how to deal with his unwanted guests.

* * *

**Not sure how i feel about this chapter. promise the next will be better and longer! I wanted to get something up since i finally had a chance to. Ever get the feeling when your writing, like you have an idea and where you kind of want it to go but when you go to write it, you can't get it out right? yeah happens to me a lot. but I'm working on pushing past those moments. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner! thanks everyone for being patient! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry sorry sorry! sorry this took so long to put up! major writers block! i had part of the chapter written and was just trying to figure out how i wanted to carry this out. i even have a little of the next chapter written and i figured out part of where i want it to go. again sorry for taking long! i'm gonna try to be a bit faster. i know when i read other people's work I'm always like "more more more! don't take long!" but i get it obviously now lol. **

**And i appreciate everyone's reviews! Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it! I'm not sure this is my best, but I'm trying to just go and write and improve. that way i can in the future write better stories. Ok so here you all go! :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own rise of the guardians **

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Jack, Jack, I'm scared."

Jack turned toward the sound he knew so well. His sister, was standing in the middle of the lake. The ice cracking from beneath her skates.

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright," said Jack, "We're going to have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!" she called out, fear filling her voice.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

Jack chuckled, "Well, not this time. You have to believe in me."

She stared back at her brother and gave him a slight nod.

"Okay, we're—," he was cut off by the scream that came out of his baby sister's throat.

The ice broke and she was under the water before Jack even realized what was happening.

"NO!" yelled Jack. This wasn't suppose to happen. This can't be happening.

_You didn't save me. Why didn't you save me Jack? You promised I was going to be okay._

His sister's voice filled his head.

"I'm sorry! No please come back!" he called after the voice.

Jack took a step and he too fell into the water. Water filled his lungs up immediately. He was drowning, dying. Panic swarmed him. He didn't want to drown again, he didn't want to die. Jack closed his eyes, wishing the pain away.

After a few moments he opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, all alone.

"Jack where were you!? The nightmares came and destroyed everything!" yelled North's voice.

"Jack, what have you done?" yelled Tooth's.

"He needs to go now. We should NEVER have trusted you!" screamed Bunny's.

Their voices kept going. Filled with disappointment and anger.

Jack tried to yell back at them. To tell them he was sorry for everything. That he doesn't deserve to be a guardian. That he would leave them alone if that meant they would forgive him. But every time he tried, nothing came out.

"We don't need you," said North.

"We never will need you," said Tooth.

"You're better off alone," said Bunny.

Jack curled up on the ground. Their voices still coming and wishing that all of it would stop.

Bunnymund threw his boomerangs at another fearling. No matter how many times he threw them, the fearlings just kept coming. He turned to his friends. They were all fighting as well. They ended up what Bunny assumed to be the main room of Pitch's lair. There were cages hanging from the ceiling and in the center of the room was what seemed to a believers globe. Bunny looked around for a door that may have lead to Jack but there were too many. Too many opportunities to get the wrong door. Too many opportunities to waste more time.

"PITCH! COME OUT YA COWARD! GIVE US JACK BACK NOW!" yelled Bunnymund.

"There's no need to shout Rabbit, I'm right here," came Pitch's voice.

Bunnymund turned towards the sound. Out of the shadows emerged Pitch.

"Where is Jack, Pitch!? Give him back to us now!" said Bunnymund.

"I'm not quite done with him yet," said Pitch, "I'll give back to you what's left of him, when I'm done."

"How about you give him back to us now before I kick your sorry nightmare butt!" yelled Bunnymund angrily.

"Angry aren't we Rabbit? Since when do _you _care for the boy? All the years he has been around, weren't you the one to mistreat him? Not just ignoring him for 300 years, but even the little mishap that was, what was the year again? 68?" mocked Pitch.

Bunny flinched. He wasn't proud of the past. He knew he was awful to Jack and that there was no making up for what he did. But Bunnymund also knew that he was going to spend the rest of his immortal life doing just that. Making up for lost time and treating Jack right. Giving Jack the family he always wanted and the family he needed. Jack wasn't the only one who needed a family, the guardians needed him too. Jack had changed everything when he was made a guardian. The guardians were around one another a lot more often. They were becoming the family they were meant to be. Even though he and Jack fought all the time, it had just made them closer. Jack was Bunnymund's little brother in his eyes. Now all he wanted to do was get Jack back and make Pitch pay for hurting him.

"Hit a nerve didn't I?" said Pitch smiling.

Before Bunnymund could throw his boomerang, a golden whip slashed at the Boogeyman. Sandy gave Bunny a thumbs up and a picture of a snowflake over his head. Sandy's message was clear. _I got this, go find Jack._

Bunnymund nodded in response. He decided the best way to find Jack was to try and sniff him out. He took off, hoping that this was going to work and that he wasn't too late.

Jack was surrounded by fire. As the spirit of winter, this was the last thing he wanted.

_I got to get out of here!_

Jack tried calling on the wind, but he soon realized that he was not only inside but he didn't have his staff. Panic started to swarm him. The fire was getting bigger and closer to him. Jack tried to call on any of his powers but nothing happened. The fire was getting closer and sparked in his direction, burning him. He called out in pain as the fire engulfed him.

Bunnymund sprinted through Pitch's lair. He had first tried to pick up Jack's usual scent of fresh snow but the trail was disappearing. Just when he was about to give up and new smell entered his nose. Blood. Bunny's nose crinkled in disgust of the smell. _What the -? _Screams echoed the hallway.

"Jack! I'm coming mate hold on!"

He ran faster relying on his ears and nose. He finally turned a corner and slammed into the door, the screams getting louder.

"Jack!"

Bunnymund took a step back and burst through the door. He looked up and had to hold on to the door of what he saw. He was horrified. There was Jack hanging from nightmare sand. Blood drenched his body. His leg angled in the wrong direction. His snow white hair was turning red as well. The kid was a mess. His eyes were closed and he was twisting and turning. Grunting in pain. He seemed to be having trouble breathing as well. His staff abandoned on the floor in front of him.

"Jack, I'm so sorry mate," whispered Bunnymund. He took a step towards him.

Suddenly Pitch appeared, "It seems you found him quicker than I anticipated." He was breathing heavy. Seemed Sandy had given him some trouble.

Bunnymund pulled out his boomerangs, "Step away from him Pitch," he growled.

"Shh, we don't want to wake him. He's having such a lovely nightmare. I can feel the fear radiating off him."

"Jack! Wake up! You need to wake up now!" screamed Bunnymund. "Please Jack! Fight it!"

Jack was wandering alone in the woods. He was alone and hurt. He couldn't remember how he received all his injuries but he needed help. He didn't know how much longer he could keep walking.

_Jack!_

Huh? The voice was familiar. But he couldn't think of the name of this person was. He didn't have any friends. Why would someone call his name

_Wake up! You need to wake up now! _

Wake up? Aren't I awake right now?

_Please Jack! Fight it! _

Fight what? Suddenly, a light shined through the forest. Willing him to come closer to it.

_Jack please! Wake up! I know you that you're hurt and tired, but please wake up! I'm going to take care of you. You just need to wake up first! It's me—_

"Bunny?" asked Jack out loud.

The light shone brighter, consuming Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this is kind of short and sorry if it's not that great! i'll try and make up for it in future chapters. Thanks again for all my followers! :D **

**Disclaimer: i do not own rise of the guardians **

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Haha nice try rabbit but—,"

Pitch was cut off, Jack groaned louder behind him. His eyes slowly opening.

"Bunny?" he mumbled, his voice rough.

"Frostbite!"

"No!" yelled Pitch.

Everything that had happened rushed back to Jack. He remembered being kidnapped, Pitch beating him, and finally the nightmares. The pain came along with it.

"Bout… time you… came… kangaroo" said Jack weakly.

"Sorry it took so long mate. Now get out of my way Pitch," said Bunny, pulling out his boomerangs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Pitch, creating a knife made out of nightmare sand.

Jack flinched when he saw the object. It brought back all the memories of Pitch stabbing him repeatedly earlier. Bunnymund noticed Jack's movements. Guilt filling him. He had let Pitch hurt him. If only they had gotten there earlier.

Suddenly, North, Tooth, and Sandy burst into the room, their weapons drawn.

"Enough, Pitch!" yelled North.

Tooth gasped in horror when she saw Jack, "Jack!"

Pitch's attention turned to Tooth, in doing so Sandy made his move. He shot his whips at Pitch's hand. Pitch dropped the knife. Bunnymund threw his boomerang knocking Pitch to the ground. Tooth zoomed over to Jack.

"Jack! I'm so sorry! We are going to get you out of here, just hold on!"

"It's…alright…Tooth," mumbled Jack, his eyes becoming drowsy.

"Look at me Jack! Stay awake! You can't fall asleep. I know you want to but you can't."

Tooth tried pulling on the nightmare chains but it wasn't budging. The nightmare sand was too strong and the more she pulled the more pain she was putting Jack in.

"Stop…Tooth… it's just making it worse," he said through his clenched teeth.

"Sandy!" she yelled, "I need your help!"

Sandy glance over to Tooth and Jack.

"Go Sandy! We'll take care of Pitch, help Jack!" said North.

Sandy nodded and quickly floated over to her as Bunny and North advanced on Pitch. Pitch when he fell had grabbed Jack's staff. Bunny and North tried to get it back, but Pitch in his other hand had made a sword of nightmare sand to fight them off.

Sandy gave Tooth a question mark above his head.

"The chains are made of nightmare sand. Can you turn them into your dream sand?"

Sandy nodded and set to work. He grabbed the first chain and though the black sand tried to consume him, he fought back and was slowly changing it to gold.

"It's working Sandy!"

The first chain fell and Jack's arm was released. As his arm fell he called out in pain.

"Sorry Jack! I know you're hurt. You just have to hold out a little longer. Finish the chains Sandy," said Tooth.

Meanwhile, North and Bunny had backed Pitch into a corner.

"It's over Pitch. You've lost," said North.

"Now give us the staff," said Bunnymund.

Pitch's breathing became heavy. He tried to get past his exhaustion of holding the two guardians away from him. He knew that the only way to get out of this was to to flee. However he had one plan left up his sleeve.

"I wouldn't say I've lost exactly," Pitch sneered.

Sandy had finally gotten the last chain off of Jack, who collapsed in Tooth's arms. Jack looked up, his eyes on Pitch.

Pitch caught Jack's eyes and his smile widened.

"Now you are truly broken Jack," he said.

Pitch raised Jack's staff. Jack's eyes widened, realizing what Pitch was about to do.

"No!" he tried yelling.

Bunnymund turned his eyes to Jack. Pitch snapped Jack's staff. Bunnymund eyes locked onto Jack's and saw the light behind his eyes disappear. Jack passing out in the process. Pitch began to laugh. He dropped what remained of Jack's staff and disappeared into the shadows. Bunnymund ran to Jack.

"Frostbite! Wake up! Please wake up mate," he begged.

Bunnymund scooped Jack out of Tooth's hand and cradled him. He put his ear to Jack's chest. He could barely hear his heart beating. Jack's breathing began to become shallow. The boy that had become like a little brother to him seemed to be dying in his arms.

"We need to get back to the Pole now," he yelled.

The guardians stood around Bunnymund, shocked at what just happened. They didn't understand.

"Guys! Come on! We need to go now!" Bunnymund yelled again.

North quickly snapped out of his moment of shock and pulled out a snow globe. Tooth flew and grabbed what remained of Jack's staff.

"North Pole," whispered North into the globe. He threw it on the ground a portal opening up in its place.

"It's going to be alright Jack," Bunny whispered, "We are going to fix ya. I promise."

The guardians stepped through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting! i really appreciate it! i'm sorry that it's been a while since i last wrote. I've been back at college and have been super busy. i'll try and keep up better. but please be patient. i wish i could do better with story. i just gotta get my ideas better put together. i'm not sure how i feel about this chapter. i feel like it could be way better but i think its alright considering it's been a while. so read! enjoy! thanks again everyone! :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

* * *

Chapter 6:

As soon as the guardians stepped through the portal, North was yelling instructions at the yetis to bring things into the infirmary.

"This way, hurry!" said North, rushing forward.

The rest of the guardians followed him. Bunnymund glanced down at Jack. He was unconscious and his wounds were getting worse. Bleeding through Jack's clothing and onto Bunnymund's fur.

"Hang in there Jack," he whispered, "I promise ya we'll get ya through this."

North threw open the infirmary door and gestured the bed near the window. Bunnymund gently placed Jack onto the bed. He then put his ear to Jack's chest, listening for a heart beat.

"His heart is beating, but barely," he told the others, "We need to work fast."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Tooth.

"We need to stop the bleeding and patch him up the best we can. Get all the medical supplies out."

North ran to the cabinets, Tooth behind him and grabbed the supplies. Bunnymund looked down at Jack. He sighed.

"Sorry mate," he said.

He ripped off Jack's hoodie and cut his pants so that they were more like shorts. It took all his willpower not to be sick. Jack was in worse shape than he originally thought. There was the long slash that represented the first swing Pitch took at him at the lake. But that wasn't the only thing. There were multiple stab wounds to his stomach and chest. Along with bruises over his ribs. You could barely see the color of his white skin. His wrists and ankles looked burned, which was most likely from the nightmare sand that chained him. His leg was clearly broken. His head was also bleeding which meant he must have had some trauma to it as well. How Jack was still alive, he had no idea. He thanked Manny though. As long as Jack was alive there was a chance to still save him. But what Pitch did with the staff…? He shook the thought from his head. He couldn't worry about that now. He had to take care of the physical injuries first.

Tooth flew back Bunny and Jack. She gasped. "Jack! Oh Jack!" She started crying.

"Tooth, ya need to pull ya self together. If you're upset than ya can't help him. We need ya to focus!" said Bunnymund, "You too North and Sandy. In order to help Jack we need to focus."

She took a few deep breaths, collecting herself, before she finally nodded. North and Sandy quickly shook their shocked expressions off their faces and nodded as well.

"Good. We need to stitch up his wounds. And take care of his leg. It's definitely broken. Also North set him up to a monitor so we can check his heart to make sure it's still going."

"Should we get morphine? We don't want to hurt him more," asked North.

"No. As much as I don't want to cause him more pain, the pain may actually wake him up, which is what we want. Especially that it looks like he has a head injury. If he wakes up and is reacting really bad then we'll use it. But for now, no," Bunny replied.

North nodded and began setting up Jack to the heart monitor. Everyone set to work, following Bunny's instructions. As everyone worked as gently as they could, Bunny kept glancing at Jack hoping for some sort of response. As they worked on the bigger injuries, Jack's face cringed in pain. Sweat beading down his face. Something Bunny would have never thought possible. Yet Jack still seemed to be asleep.

Tooth placed her hand on his forehead, finishing bandaging his head.

"Guys, I think he has a fever," she said, worried.

"Is that even possible?" asked North, "He's a winter spirit! That can't be good."

"Open the window Tooth," said Bunny, "We need to get cold air in here now and then get a lot of ice. We are going to need to put it on his leg and his forehead."

She zipped to the window and then flew out the door. Bunnymund looked at the heart monitor, Jack's heartbeat was still really low.

"Come on Frostbite," said Bunnymund, "Come back to us. Wake up."

Jack opened his eyes. He was lying down. He sat up and realized that he was on his lake in Burgess. It was nighttime and the moon was shining above his head.

_How did I get here?_ He thought.

He tried to recall his latest memories but nothing was coming to his mind. Suddenly the moon began shining brighter over his head. He stood still staring at the moon. A voice suddenly emerged.

_It's okay Jack. You're going to be alright. You are not alone._

"What do you mean?" asked Jack, "What's wrong with me?"

_You are hurt Jack. You aren't really here. We are in your mind. _

"What happened to me?"

_You were fighting and then kidnapped by Pitch. Your body is very weak and your mind for that matter. It is going to take a while for you to recover. Though you are immortal it doesn't mean you can't be injured enough to be close to death. Especially if both your mind and body is injured. You need the willpower to survive Jack. If you give up then you can die._

"Then why are you here?"

_Because something else happened._

Jack's memories suddenly came rushing back to him. All the pain he endured with Pitch came along with it. He gasped and his body suddenly drained of energy. Then the last memory he had came into focus. Pitch had his staff in his hand and snapped it right in front of his eyes.

"My staff…" Jack gasped.

_Yes. Though you have fixed it once before, this time it is going to be harder. Like I said before Jack Frost, you are at your weakest right now. Weaker than you have ever been in your life. Putting it back together is going to be hard. Do not be discouraged if it does not work. And until you fix your staff, your powers will be suppressed. Though your powers are inside you, your staff helps you control them and bring them out. Without your staff, you won't be able to do anything. But once you are strong again then you will be able to fix it, as long as you have the belief and the willpower to do so. _

Jack nodded, "I won't give up."

_I'm glad. You have many who care for you Jack Frost. A family that has been brought together and sewn tightly together because of you. They are waiting for you to wake up. But before you do, I have to warn you. Pitch Black is not done with you yet. He could be back at any moment. Your body is weak and he may try to penetrate your mind. Be careful Jack Frost. And trust your family. Don't be afraid to let them in. _

"Thank you Manny."

_Now wake up, Jack Frost._

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at himself. He was covered in bandages. His chest and stomach were wrapped tight. Along with his wrists and his leg. There was a soft beeping to his right. He turned his eyes to the direction of the sound and saw a monitor. He tried to sit up, but ended up groaning in pain instead.

_Bad idea._ He thought as tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

"Jack?"

Jack flashed his eyes to his left. There sitting next to him was Bunnymund.

"Kangaroo?" said Jack, his voice hoarse.

"You're awake," he said relieved, "Here drink some water."

Bunny carefully sat Jack up and pushed pillows behind him. He then tipped a glass to Jack's mouth. Water ran down his throat, instantly making Jack fill a lot better. Minus the rest of his body, which seemed to be a mess.

"Thanks," he managed.

"How are ya feeling mate?"

"Freaking fantastic Kangaroo," he said sarcastically.

Bunny chuckled, "Yeah, I patched ya up the best we could. We just needed to get the bleeding to stop, you were losing so much blood. And it will probably be a while till you can actually get up and move around. Especially with your broken leg. And it seems that you have a broken rib or two."

Jack looked around the room, "Where is everyone?"

"Tooth and Sandy had to get back to work, seeing as it's nighttime now. And North went to get more ice. You were burning up pretty bad." Bunny explained, "They'll be back soon though. I promise."

Jack nodded.

"I'm so sorry Frostbite," said Bunnymund after a moment.

"Sorry?" asked Jack confused.

"I'm suppose to protect ya and I couldn't. We were almost too late," said Bunnymund, his ears drooping.

"Stop Bunny. It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention. You saved me. All of you. If I was there any longer, I would have been a goner."

"You shouldn't have been in that situation in the first place though!" said Bunny angrily, "Our job is not to just protect the children of the world but each other! And I couldn't even do that!"

"Bunny seriously, stop blaming yourself. It's my own fault. I let Pitch get to me. Everything he was saying. I let it effect me. I wasn't paying attention hard enough," said Jack, remembering Pitch taunting him off his past. His death and the offer Pitch made to Jack to join him.

"I thought I lost ya Jack. When Pitch snapped your staff, the light in your eyes disappeared. I thought ya were dead, mate."

"I'm not though. Almost. But I'm here now thanks to you. And I can fix my staff again."

Bunny's ears poked up. "What do ya mean _again_?"

Jack internally cursed himself. Not the greatest thing to say. He would have to explain now. Which meant telling the rest of the guardians everything.

"Nothing Bunny. Forget it."

"No mate. Not a chance. You've been hiding some things. And I want to know what. We are ya family. Ya have to trust us. You have to let us in."

"Well that's kind of hard to do. Trusting people. It's not like I have ever done that before. 300 years alone could do that to you," said Jack harshly.

Bunny flinched. Guilt filling him again, thinking of all the mistakes he made of leaving Jack alone for so long.

Jack sighed. He didn't mean to be so harsh. He did need to let them in. Eventually.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

"Nah, stop mate. You're right. I shouldn't expect ya to trust us. We made mistakes. Me especially. I want ya to trust me. And I know that I gotta work for it."

"I do trust you. Or at least I'm working really hard on making myself," replied Jack. He suddenly thought of Manny's words from his dream, _Don't be afraid to let them in._ "I guess I do owe some explanations. When everyone gets here, I'll explain."


End file.
